Free-verse' Poem: an Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes: THE BEAST
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I am willing to bet that you don't think that Robert the Hulk Banner would join a super hero team because of Hulk's psychoses and rage. I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how Hulk had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.
1. Chapter 1

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES …THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that _**Robert the Hulk Banner **_ would join a super hero team because of _**Hulk's **_psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that_** Hulk **_would join another group with heroes like Spider Man …I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from_** X-MEN 3**_**,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders …_**Hulk**_,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist. … .

Continued...

- - -30- - -

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, …if you don't want it to be … then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. Approximate Word Count 3,600 Lines Count 79

56 Cottage Three 2013 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

An Essay ...DIFFERENTLY Abled Vigilantes: Jason Todd Robin II: Poem

by

M. Walter M.

I'm willing to bet that the average person does not know that Robin has suffered from insanity.

There is more than one Robin, you know, of course.

Robin 1 was an eight year old that "Mr." Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons was killed by a crime-boss.

Wayne was in the audience of that circus when "Mr". Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons had been murdered.

Bruce Wayne, the Batman's, an orphan as well ….

Wayne saw a kindred spirit whose parents died, as well, in young Mr. Grayson.

Wayne saw an orphan whom could become the ward of, Wayne, and whom wanted revenge on the crime "under world."

Wayne, has "Mr. Grayson" swear in front of Mr. Grayson's "father and Ma's" graves, to swear Mr. Grayson would battle evil as, Wayne, done.

The Bat, had young "Mr. Grayson" Robin stand before one candle **swearing** to battle crime as, the Bat, had when a boy!

"The Bat," let "Mr. Grayson" become, the Bat's, partner …Robin 1.

Robin 1 got revenge up on the mob boss and joined, "the" Bat, on, Wayne's, war on crime.

One day a creator of BATMAN Comics had drawn a cover with, Bruce Wayne, the "Bat," cradling Richard Grayson Robin 1's limp body as though Richard Grayson were dead.

The Batman, and young, Mr. Grayson, once had to deal with a crime that involved a string of pearls being broken that reminded, the Bat, of his parents being shot, and, Grayson, saw the bad side of, Bruce.

In the Batman detective comics, BATMAN, SUPERMAN: THE MAN OF STEEL, BRAVE AND THE BOLD, THE BEST OF THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD, MIGHTY MOUSE, and THE BEST OF DC they would have covers imitating that classic cover, in stories where in, Grayson, "might've died".

Robin decided to split from, the Bat, and join the **New** _Teen_ Titans and became Rich Grayson Nightwing.

The Bat, soon after saw a boy stealing hubcaps and took young Mr. Todd to the "Bat-cave" for a short while, in transit to taking Todd to the police.

Coincidentally, Grayson, coincidentally came to Wayne Manor and "the Bat-cave" to have a short discussion that was necessary with, the Bat.

Young Todd walked off to look at the **trophy** case that had, Grayson's, old costume.

Grayson, and, Mr. Wayne, the next thing they knew, saw, "Robin", jump up to them in, Grayson's, old costume, calling out, "Look who is gointa' be the next, Robin?"

The Bat, made Todd swear an oath before a candle to fight crime just as he had as a child.

The Bat, decided to straiten out the juvenile delinquent's life by letting Todd become the next, Robin.

By that time in comic books' history writers were deciding that boy sidekicks would just be child endangerment.

Taking a young boy with you to fight criminals who had guns would merely kill the kid in most cases.

For example, one time, the Bat, had driven Todd in the Bat-mobile to a warehouse that had been "taken" by criminals.

Wayne, told, Robin, to stay in the Bat-mobile.

The Bat, jumped through the window of the business, looking beside, the Bat, …Wayne, saw Todd jumping through that window beside, the Bat.

The hardened criminals had opened fire by then, and by the end of the battle, the Bat, had noticed how Todd's cape had a huge blast hole in the side.

Robin had almost come very close to having a huge hole blasted in Todd's midsection.

Robin went on acting like a little "punk," as one magazine on comic books had put it.

Robin kept acting as though he were better than everybody else was, all of the fans writing in about how the creators should write, Robin out of the title BATMAN and DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING THE BATMAN.

So many'd written to get Todd to leave the title THE BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS + BATMAN that Superman comics entertainment decided in making an anniversary story-line BATMAN: A DEATH IN THE FAMILY.

From BATMAN 5 and … DARK KNIGHT RISES, Ra's Al Ghul had made Joker a diplomat to Ghul's Middle Eastern country so "Napier" would have diplomat immunity.

The artist/co writer of the comic book HELLBOY drew some covers for the plotline of Todd, Joker, and Wayne!

One artist/writer whom wrote THE INFINITY GAUNTLET, THE INFINITY WAR, INFINITY CRUSADE, THE SILVER SURFER had written the storyline!

"Joe Napier" the Joker'd gotten "Todd" tied down in a brick warehouse and beat "young" Todd with this crowbar.

Superman entertainment had made a 1-900 number to vote whether had "Napier" killed Todd.

People were sick of Robin's costume.

In modern days, would a crime fighter have a bright yellow cape in a dark alley with a criminal whom had a gun?!

If you think so, you would have a-whole 'nother think coming right at you if you had tried that ….

Would a modern mystery woman or man have bright green "booties" on his or her little "tootsies!?"!

Look at a picture of, Grayson, in the 50's you'll see what I am talking of is the truth.

Would a modern crime buster be 13-years-old with "bare-legs"!?

Wayne, on the cover had held "Robin" in, Wayne's, arms!

"Mr. Napier" left Todd in the one-story brick warehouse with some dynamite that Joker lit and left.

At the end of the storyline, issue, the one-story brick-ware house-was-exploding!

All of the fan"boys" in general called in to vote Robin die.

DC entertainment company drew-up a first page with, Wayne, glad Todd was alive, and did-not use the front page.

Wayne was so angry at Joker that, the Bat, had gone on a single-minded journey to get revenge against Joker.

Clark flew to Gotham hearing about all this, and was trying to talk reason in to, the Bat's, "skull".

Kent told, Wayne; Wayne could not simply kill a super-villain, because though, the Bat had a reputation for killing, the Bat, never killed.

Wayne got angry Kent Superman Kal-El stood in, Wayne's, way, and smashed Mr. Kent's face with a cross to Kent Superman's face.

Wayne looked at, Wayne's, gnarled hand, saying, "Ahh-hh-h-hhh, my fist!"

Kent was unaffected by that punch.

Kent could not deter, the Bat, and, the Bat, had a "final battle" with Joker in a 'copter as the 'copter crashed, one of Joker's bodyguards fired an Uzi at, the Bat.

"One guard" missed, the Bat, and shot Joker in the heart.

The helicopter crashed in-to the ocean, "Napier", the guards, were unable to be found!

In the story line BATMAN: A LONELY PLACE OF DYING, Police Commissioner James Gordon noticed, "the Bat," because "Todd's" killing became distraught; and reckless; trying to get killed, cutting corners.

"The" Bat was going wild, going too fast, taking too many risks. Wayne, "was showing-off" letting thugs shoot, Wayne.

Commissioner Jim Gordon spoke to the grown up "Robin", now Nightwing in the Teen Titans about, the Bat, becoming suicidal!

Nightwing brought a ninth-grade criminal called Timothy Drake to be Robin III, but, Wayne, said after Robin's death Timmy Drake would have-to learn from the same martial-arts-experts, the Bat, was taught by.

After about 14 issue's worth of covers, there had been no Robin 3.

Finally, after about 15 issues of covers in BATMAN there was a comic book cover wherein Tim had shown-"up" to rescue, Wayne, from Professor Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow where, Wayne, was "tied-up" by Professor Johnny Crane!

One time, the Bat, went to a warehouse to battle "Johnny" Crane and, Wayne, said for Tim not to follow, Wayne, due to how it was too "deadly."

Tim thought the warehouse was a trap, so Tim came after, Wayne.

Tim followed, Wayne, after wearing a ski mask, jeans and a black jacket!

Tim saved Vicki Vale, and, Wayne.

Wayne, told Tim it's important to follow rules and, yet important to follow a hunch, that Tim did a great thing.

At the-end of the issue Tim wore the new Timothy Drake Robin Three uniform with the golden, razor-ed "R," with pointed edges; green leggings; shoulder pads; grey calf high boots; dark golden cape & golden utility belt.

Robin III had gotten Tim's own five-issue series detailing Robin's learning the martial arts with the great martial art masters of the world and battling a martial artist known as King Snake.

In the last issue's end, Robin went upon a Gotham rooftop and a voice spoke, "Are you ready? You look like you're ready."

It was, the Bat.

Tim, the Bat, then raced across the roofs of Gotham City for crimes in the alleys below Tim and, Wayne.

"Napier" was thought dead for one long period, until finally there were Joker stories once again.

"Napier" had gotten a pace maker by a crime doctor which hurt Joker's chest.

Moreover, because of "Napier's" mechanical pacemaker pain Joker felt as if life wasn't funny any more.

Napier had "been driven sane" by "Napier's" artificial heart!

There was a super-villain calling his self the Joker II, due to how "Napier" was supposedly "dead!"!

"Napier" had to learn how to be funny completely over again.

"Napier" had scoured the underworld looking for this "Joker II" so Joker could have Joker II's "head on a silver platter".

The end of the tale had, the Bat, "Napier," & Joker II fighting in Ace Chemical Factory where Joker in the "graphic" novel BATMAN: THE KILLING JOKE got "Napier's" skin, lips and hair dyed strange colors!

In the end… Joker II claimed that Joker II was crazier than "Napier" and jumped off of a catwalk in to a vat of chemical acid, even though, the Bat, yelled to Joker II, acids are harsher now!

Joker II is … assumable…dead.

"Napier" had been put back into Arkham Asylum by, the Bat, … "Napier" saying the asylum would surely make "Napier" insane by time that, the Bat, fought Joker next any-way.

The limited issue series was so successful DC entertainment made a robin ii the joker's wild four issued series where Robin defeated Napier with "Napier's" toys "Napier" turned into deadly objects!

The series' were popular so Robin finally got his own comic series for the first ever in "graphic book" history …. .

The New Teen Titans were popular in the 80's because of a very detailed artist called George Per~ez.

The Teen Titans had been by the end of the 70's, less popular, so the Titans became the New Teen Titans adding teen super heroes that were like the All-New, All-Different X-Men but were-not teen sidekicks: Cori Starfire, Raven, and Victor Stone the Cyborg.

When Robin One Ricky Grayson, Wonder Girl Ms. Troy, Garth Aqualad and Aqua Girl were more popular than, the Bat, and Diana Prince Wonder Woman, George Pe~rez began-to work up-on BATMAN + WONDER WOMAN!

The New Teen Titans had replaced their members with ("Mirage") Miriam Delgato and a time duplicate of Tara Markov.

Other members the writers replaced sidekicks with: the Mad Mod, Wildebeest, and Toni Moretti Argent Two.

The "graphic" novel creators replaced sidekicks with members "Prof". Ray Palmer the Atom, "Omen", Nightrider, "Fringe", "Phantasm", + "Pantha".

The sidekicks were replaced by the plotters with: Vampire, Mr. Jupiter, Kilowat, "Redwing", Prysm and "Joto;" it didn't work, the New Teen Titans came-back as "Troia" (the new Wonder "Girl"), (the new Garth [Aqualad]) "Tempest" Garth, Nightwing, the new Wally West "Kid-Flash" (Wally West Flash Three) and (the new Roy Raymond "Speedy") Arsenal Roy Raymond calling them-selves only … the Titans!

That comic didn't work so Young Justice became the New Teen Titans!

Titans graduated to a team, the Bat, created due to how, the Bat, did not like how the Super Friends did not want to commit acts of aggression on other nations to save people.

Miss Kyle the Catwoman in a 'nother dimension has retired being Catwoman and has been, the Bat's, lover for a long time!

Wayne, tends to use crime-buster names, Wayne's, friends and, Wayne, creates over and over at times.

Wayne, when, Wayne, was in third grade had asked the World's Greatest Detective to teach young, Wayne, how to be a detective.

The greatest detective said, "no".

Young, Wayne, dressed-up in the first Robin costume and followed the detective case some body attacked the greatest detective.

An enemy of the greatest detective struck and, young Wayne, defended world's greatest detective's life!

The detective agreed to teaching young, Wayne, and gave, Wayne, the title Robin due to young, Wayne, in that costume had a "red breast."

Technically in all the different Earths in alternate dimensions there've been about 11 "the 'Boy' Wonders!"!

The creators had created, Grayson, and told one tale later about how, young Wayne was the "first" Robin.

Wayne, supposedly after-'ward gave, Grayson, that very "out fit" when, Grayson, wanted to be a hero.

Wayne, in that Earth had defeated a leader of a gang, and trained this very gang in the battle against crime.

Wayne, on this "parallel" Earth good-naturedly had named them "the Bat-Boys".

Alfred Pennyworth the butler used to be an annoying character.

Pennyworth used to read how to be a private investigator, bothered, Wayne, and, Grayson, about coming along on, Wayne's, Grayson's, battles with, Wayne, Grayson!

Pennyworth the butler was over weight, and Pennyworth had left that series BATMAN.

Overweight character in "graphic" novel series have "a hard go:" as characters like Lex Luthor, Oswald Loomis the Prankster, Winslow Schott the Toy Man, Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, and Mortimer Toynbee the Toad have had.

One day a costumed, mysterious figure showed-up in Bruce Wayne's the Batman's and Richard Grayson's Robin's 2's lives in a costume calling himself the Outsider …. .

A few issues had passed, the Outsider revealed his self to be a thin Pennyworth the butler …. !

Titans graduated to the team known as THE OUTSIDERS!

DC entertainment decided to start using more professional-ist-ic artists whom were at the end of their careers in the-stead of at the beginning of the artistic career.

Conner Kent Kon Superboy, Timothy Drake Robin III, "Cass" Sandsmark "Wonder Girl" 2, the new Aqualad & the Kid Flash Two Bart Allen formed THE NEW TEEN TITANS which worked for the first ever, since the early 1980's!

Now all of the art was detailed + all heroes who had potential sold "funny books."

Starfire, Rave and Vic Stone even helped the New Teen Titans, joining to train and give the Teen Titans leader-ship and lend their experience …. .

By this time, "Grayson", was 19-years-old.

After Bane busted all the criminals, the "Bat'd", brought-to justice-out of captivity, the "Bat"_, __**fought**_ Joker, Edward Nigma the Riddler, the Scarecrow & Garfield Lyons the Firefly.

When, Wayne, fought "Napier," Ed Nigma & Jonathan Crane at the same time, "Napier" joking, remarked, "What' happened to that kid whom used to be Robin?"?!

"The Bat", was incensed by "Napier" not "caring 'bout the" life Joker'd taken.

Even though, "the Bat," had a bad flu, + had not slept in four days, the "Bat", "powered through" the battle yelling, "HIS NAME was '…Todd,' '…TODD,' '…Todd,' '…TODD', '…TODD,'…'TODD,' '…Todd…' 'TODD,' '…TODD ', '…Todd' ….!" punching "Napier" until "Napier" was knocked out ….

A fan favorite artist whom was a Creative Director for comics such as THE FANTASTIC FOUR, DOCTOR STRANGE; had agreed to a drawing "stint' on BATMAN.

James Lee was an artist whom had worked on comic books: SUPERMAN, X-MEN, THE UNCANNY X-MEN, ALL-STAR BATMAN, the Canadian X-group THE ALPHA FLIGHT and THE WILDC.A.T.S (WILD COVERT ACTION TEAMS).

"HUSH," was a huge storyline by James Lee that pitted, the Bat, v Joker and Catwoman Selina Kyle.

The "HUSH" plot-line also had the Riddler, Dr. Harley Quinnzell the Harlequin, the Scarecrow, Two-Face Harvey Dent, Poison Ivy Pamela Ivesley, (the Head of the Demon) Ra's Al Ghul, Matthew Hagen Clay Face, Killer Croc and Talia Al Ghul until, the Bat, found whom was behind the criminal "plotting".

In the end some-one confronted, the Bat, whom "impossibly looked" as if to be a 19-year old "Todd" with a Nightwingesque costume that was based on "Todd's" costume except more adult.

"The Bat," established that, Wayne, did not feel bad about "Todd's" death because of how; "the Bat;" taught "Todd" well, "Todd" was a genius at fighting & Robin died for a good cause.

It turns out "Todd" was merely Clayface.

Persons liked the idea of Todd coming back from the grave to get revenge.

In DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING BATMAN AND ROBIN' once there had been a story line called UNDER THE' HOOD.

There was a new Red Hood4 in "town".

It seems as-if-every-time the Hood-showed up in, the Bat's, comic books the Hood has been some body different.

There have been about three "Hoods".

The Hood **Gang** has been a team whom different members wear a "'Hood' uniform" each crime.

In, the Bat's, first adventure Napier donned the hood.

The Hood 4 unmasked Red Hood's 4's-self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II …. .

Hood 4 battled, Wayne …. .

Jason Todd the Red Hood 4 "felt though", Wayne, could've prevented many mass murder sprees if, Wayne, had killed unmasked Red Hood's self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II …. .

The Head of the "Demon" had a "'Lazarus' Pit" to keep Ghul immortal.

Who ever Al Ghul lowered in to the "'Lazarus' Pit" mentally unhinges.

It made sense Ghul working with "Napier" at that time due to the fact comic creators later said "Todd's" body was brought to the Demon's "Head," "Todd" was lowered in-to "the Demon's" Head's pit.

Per-haps the pit had driven Todd insane when Ghul pulled Todd out from the "Lazarus" Pit!

Resuscitation could be a symptom from handicap.

Having to-be resuscitated can be a side-effect-of-drug abuse ….

Having to continually be resuscitated could be a symptom of brain damage, cancer or paralysis.

Having your heart stopped for five minutes could be considered disability.

In a direct to DVD movie/cartoon named THE BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD, "Todd" captured Napier and held a .45 to, the "Bat's," cranium; giving, the "Bat," a handgun; telling, Wayne, to kill "Napier".

"The Bat", refused, and "Todd" couldn't kill, "the Bat".

One time Jason Todd the Red Hood 2 decided to be a lethal crime-fighter.

The Hood is a crime-buster whom uses two silvery Colts in "Hood's" two hands!

The "Shadow" Lamont Cranston uses two guns in "the Shadow's" fists!

The Bat is based upon "Shadow!"

In THE DARK KNIGHT V and THE MOVIE THE BATMAN, "the Bat", used guns.

In THE DARK KNIGHT; BATMAN RETURNS, Wayne, decided not to use guns any more.

After the artist writer Franklin Miller whom had made up "the graphic" novels THE SIN CITY, 300, BATMAN: THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS, & THE DARK KNIGHT STRIKES AGAIN had, in '85, revamped until BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS NUMBER 579.

Wayne decided since guns killed, Wayne's, "Dad", and mother; that, the "Bat", hated guns.

In THE BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS series, Wayne, used guns until issue 35 January in January '40.

Chief corrector at DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING BATMAN AND ROBIN THE BOY WONDER said, "the" Bat, using guns were morally questionable, so, Wayne, couldn't do it any more.

"Todd" had employed a sidekick "Todd" had named "Scarlett."

Gotham decided that they liked "Hood" better than, the "Bat", due to how "Todd" killed super criminals when, the Bat, was an old school mystery man whom didn't murder criminals!

Wayne is the second popular-super hero ever to be created so, the Bat, is an old school hero when all's-said & done.

Kent was created on the sixth month in 38; "the Bat's," creation on May 1939.

When "Hood" kills a criminal "Todd" leaves a playing card w/a red hand on it … that says, "The red hand of justice strikes!"

Hood & Scarlett fought Robin and, "the Bat".

Scarlett was a young red headed female with a plastic mask fused to Scarlett's face!

Readers'd decided that they liked the new hip version of, the "Bat", named "Hood!"

"Red" Hood got his own "graphic" book series which-is excellent for a character that once…droves of persons'd written to get killed if you think of it!

Todd has come a-long way from being a side "note" in, the "Bat's", history until Hood became a hip newer version of, the Bat.

At the very least "Todd's" calling his self a crime-fighter.

"Todd" is obsessed with getting justice but Hood gets justice in a way because of "Todd's" obsession.

"Todd" is a crime-buster however questionable in morality. … . .

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2013 G.

W _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

AfterWords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Approximate Word Count 2,100

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one does not really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero. That would be a bet that on all counts ... ... I would win. There is a superhero today that uses a crutch and has a limp. Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman was a fan of _Captain Marvel_ ...wanting to meet _Captain Marvel_ ...when little did he know that young Mr. Freeman already had met _Captain Marvel_ because _Captain Marvel_ was in truth his best friend Batson. Mr. Freeman is an orphan like Batson because his parents were killed in a boating accident. He loved boating though and if a horse bucks one off then get right back in the saddle because Mr. Freeman _lived_ with his grandpa and they often went fishing with him some "Saturday morns". One of those Saturday "morns" _Captain Marvel_ was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi, Albrecht Krieger who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson, Captain Marvel was Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's archenemy and he finished the battle punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger unconscious, he being defeated fell off of the star-craft and plunged to the Earth. Later Nazi, Albrecht Krieger tumbled to Earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman in his fishing rowboat. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger plunged from "heaven" and he thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's hero-_Captain Marvel_! Young Mr. Freeman jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat. As he got back into the boat, young Mr. Freeman's grandfather and he stood on both sides of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger to help Nazi, Albrecht Krieger stand hunched over gaining his composure he thanked them by grabbing his grandfather and throwing Mr. Freeman, Senior left-handed ...killing his granddad. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger thanked Mr. Freeman by beating him into a body-cast and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's back...snapping his spine. He was put into a full body-cast...put into a hospital ...where his good friends came to visit and cheer up the embittered Mr. Freeman because he was now paralyzed. Mr. Freeman was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman had young Mr. Freeman's grandfather killed. Luckily, Mr. Freeman's friends were Batson and Mary Batson. Batson and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital and Mr. Freeman's hospital room after he had fallen asleep ...after Mary Batson and he had said their individual code words, "SHAZAM!"! and changed into the Captain Marvel Family..._Captain Marvel_ himself...and Mary Marvel too! When Mary Marvel and _Captain Marvel_ arrived in the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room, they sneaked with Mr. Freeman's body out of the hospital and flew with his sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson received his magical powers. The wizard SHAZAM who gave him ... ...Batson's marvel-powers sat upon the wizard SHAZAM's throne. The wizard SHAZAM looked downward upon the sleeping Mr. Freeman's peaceful face and told the Marvel Family that the wizard SHAZAM had already given all of his magical superpowers to Batson and anybody whom was a brother or sister to him.

Meredith-2 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-3 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

He stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr. Freeman the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because he had already granted all of the wizard SHAZAM's magical super powers to Batson and any brothers or sisters of Batson's that said their "magickal code word" which was the wizard SHAZAM's _**name.**_ Maria Marvel Maria Batson and Batson, Captain Marvel figured out what SHAZAM the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines and figuring out the riddles the wizard, SHAZAM was talking in. Wizard SHAZAM had given Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard SHAZAM never used but he and her could give 33 percent of their power they use to young Mr. Freeman! Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson agreed to share their powers with Mr. Freeman. Since Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson were both Captain Marvels, they assigned their name as Mr. Freeman's individual magic codeword ...to save him.

Meredith-4 "…ZAM, JUNIOR"

He gently awoke the lying Mr. Freeman and Batson, Captain Marvel told him to say Batson's, Captain Marvel's name. He whispered, "_Captain Marvel_." and a peal of **thunder** drowned out Mr. Freeman's words. A magical lightning bolt went through the Rock of Eternity and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder _"__**struck**__"_ and the bolt hit him reducing everything on the ground...around Mr. Freeman to debris. In the place where he once **was** now stood Captain Marvel, Junior! Mr. Freeman's bones were healed and he was not paralyzed! Batson, Captain Marvel, Freddy Freeman Captain Marvel, Junior and Mary Marvel Maria Batson went to find and destroy the menace of Captain Nazi who was still on the loose. Batson, Captain Marvel**;** Mary Marvel Maria Batson; and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior went out looking for him ...the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger. Marvel Family located Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's rampage...he swooped out of the sky, rammed him with Fred Freeman's Captain, Junior healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of "Nazi" (Albrecht Krieger) an ironic attack upon Nazi, Albrecht Krieger and a _just_ revenge blow. He was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's powers...Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's spine was not snapped. The new Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger pummeling and pounding him ... punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger from every direction at once and in intervals. Batson, Captain Marvel once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi, Albrecht Krieger with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked him senseless and knocked Nazi, Albrecht Krieger ...out. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero Fred Freeman Captain, junior because of the personal battle between each other. He was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's grandmother but he felt like he was orphaned twice...one more time all over again. The Marvel Family inducted Fred Freeman Captain, junior into it, which helped the fact that he was orphaned. After a time his mortal body healed and he found that when he called out Mr. Freeman's own magic code word a second time that young Mr. Freeman would change back into a normal young teen again and Mr. Freeman's legs were paralyzed and that he needed a crutch to walk.

Meredith-5 "…MAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

... Fred Freeman Captain, Junior soon began to have feelings for his fellow teammate Mary Marvel Maria Batson and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior wanted to be her boyfriend but Batson, Captain Marvel thought that the idea of his best friend dating Batson's, Captain Marvel's own twin sister Mary Marvel Maria Batson was gross. Fred Freeman Captain, Junior and Batson, Captain Marvel fought over it ...him supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel Maria Batson. Angry ...Fred Freeman Captain, Junior quit the new Marvel Family and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming himself C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel III). He met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman C.M.3 when a young woman was jumping off a building! Young Mr. Freeman was passing by and saw her falling! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. flew by her and caught her...saving her!_"__Amy__"_was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment. "_Amy_" suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. Her name was just "_Amy_" and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child and then her symptoms went away but she had even more problems when she became a teenager and she got her powers! "_Amy_" began to be able to absorb electrical energy but she couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of "_Amy_'s" body! In Marvel comics super-humans are called mutants, … the Ultraverse comics they are called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they have recently established that super humans are called metahumans. It is a mystery where the metagene comes from sometimes but her metagene kicked in sometime in her early teens and an inventor took pity on her and built her a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under "_Amy_'s" clothes, which was thin and not bulky. Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside "_Amy_"_._ One time after that ...when he had to call upon his powers he said Mr. Freeman's, the C.M'.S special magic words, _"Captain Marvel"_! the magiCKAL **lightning bolt** that gave him super-dense muscles conducted **through **Mr. Freeman, the C.M. and partly into _**"Chain-Lightning**__**" "Amy**__.__**"**_The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged her with "magical" electrons and the lightning leapt through her body and partially into the air to form "_**Chain-Lightning's**__**" "Amy'**_s" multiple personalities. **Because of the stress**, the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside _Amy_ came to the fore**. **With her power, she was able to ...create electricity versions and outlines of "_Amy_'s lightning" and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_.__ This_ time ("_**Chain-Lightning's**__**") "Amy**_'s" multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's magic lightning**! **The** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong _**Monster**_ ...destroying everything; "Amber" became **ver**_y_ angry and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the they were a group called Chain-Lightning! "_Amy_" could not control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics **...**_**the **_vigilante Mister Scarlet to help Mr. Freeman, the C.M. to round the multiple personalities all up and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Meredith-6 "…CAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-7 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get...to quickly form Teen Titans. Some unknown super heroes: "Risk"; Fringe; Prism; the _"_ Mad Mod_"_;"Omen"; MR. Jupiter and Argent were beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans II. Grayson_;_Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. were rounded up by Grayson to see these teenagers that thought they were Teen Titans and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that The Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien teens and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans. Grayson fought beside and OKAYed **this** new Teen Titans and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. decided to join with _this _new team. Mr. Freeman, the C.M. found a relationship with the heroine Argent, Toni Moretti.

Meredith-8 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Therefore, Mr. Freeman finally found a relationship after a long time dealing with his different-ability ...ever since he had been **differently-abled ...**and dealing with the _problems_ of **the handy capable** all around Mr. Freeman in his life. After Teen Titans series ended after a "good amount"...of time ...there came a "hip," new team of young teenaged super heroes...named Young Justice that soon graduated ...to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom , the C.M. joined! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. was finally reunited one day with the rest of the new Marvel Family ...and they mended their differences, ...they re-formed back together...as a team. Mr. Freeman **re-gained** his old moniker, Captain Marvel, Junior once again ...and-the Marvel Family is as powerful as it once was...again.

... … Continued... ...

Meredith-9 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately Words Count 3,200

2012 G.

Disposable Copy

Phone Extension at Work-0823

"A FREE-VERSE POEM, DISABLED SUPER HEROES ... STEEL? AN ARTICLE".

by

Mark Meredith

I bet any one out there that you don't think that_** Steel**_ is an amputee ...right?

I bet persons out there reading this don't believe this but_** Steel**_ is a super hero.

_**Jonathan Henry Irons**_ is a character that first appeared in comic books.

I know that most of the "ones" out there reading this don't remember that "amputation part" of that movie and the rest of the people out in the audience_** DON'T**_ think that there was a part like that in the movie.

"The truth to tell?" there wasn't a part like that in **STEEL** the movie.

Yes ...I know **that** movie was awful and that generally people didn't go to see that movie but bear with me there's a method to my madness.

The story begins in the next paragraph.

In order to tell the long, historically rich story of _**Steel**__... _a person has to go back, back to the 70's ...or should I say the 40's?

The_** first Steel **_made _**Mr. Heywood**_**, I, Steel's first** appearance in 1978.

_**Steel's**_ first series was about the 1940's when a white man named _**Hank Heywood, I**_ during World War II had _**Heywood's, I's,**_ body caught in an explosion and had his body shredded on _**Heywood's, I's,**_ bones.

This gave the covert government agency the CIA a chance to save _**Heywood's, I's,**_ life with an experiment.

The Doctors took _**Heywood's, I's,**_ shattered bones out of his body.

The government implanted hollow, light, strong ... ...steel bones with motored joints to help do most of the work with _**Heywood's, I's,**_ lifting of enormous... ...giant weights with _**Heywood's, I's,**_ new body.

The Army covertly plated _**Heywood's, I's,**_ intact, real skull with metal and attached _**Heywood's, I's,**_ muscles fastening them to _**Heywood's, I's,**_ steel skeleton.

_**Heywood, I,**_ now had prosthetic steel pipe-like bones; up to _**Heywood's, I's,**_ neck.

Then _**Heywood, I,**_ got a skin graft sealing _**Heywood, I,**_ up with a fire retardant **pink** steel fiber weaved chain-mail skin!

The government sealed up _**Heywood's, I's,**_ body with a new invulnerable skin they created that looked real and was retardant to injury from outside sources ...of destruction_** Heywood, I,**_ might face in action if_** Heywood, I, **_decided to work for the government.

_**Heywood, I,**_ in action fought the Germans in the World War and became Steel-the-Indestructible Man!"!

After a while, President Frank Delano Roosevelt bestowed on _**Heywood, I,**_ the title** Commander Steel!**

As **Commander Steel**_... __**Heywood, I,**_ joined _**the All-Star Squadron**_** ...**that was a sequel to the first **Super Friends**.

Squadron was a spin off group of the World War's Super-Friends with members in_** the 'Squadron **_like the former alias of_** Bruce Wayne the Bat man **_named** the Flying Fox, Hawkgirl**_**, Dr. Fate, **__Hawkman__** (**__I__**), **_**Johnny Thunder II**_**, Robotman**__ I__**, Plastic**_**-Man**_**, Atom **__I__**... **_the atomic hero...**Green Lantern I,** and_** Captain Marvel **__I__**.**_

After the World War and** Commander Steel's **_**duties**_ with_** the 'Squadron**_ was over and finished_** ... **_...**Commander Steel lived** in Detroit and called it QuitsVille for the present time when it came to** Commander Steel.**

**Commander Steel** had become a businessman industrialist and had bought _**Heywood's, I's,**_ self a nice, big A-bomb bunker during the post war Cold War with the Soviet Union of the 50's onwards...' ...nuclear war scare.

... During the sixty's Vietnam War ... ..._**Heywood, I,**_ was proud to have **Commander Steel,**_** Hank Heywood**_**, I's,** his own self's very son _**Henry Heywood, II**_ go to_ the Vietnam War_ like** Commander Steel** had gone off to the World War to serve_** Heywood's, I's, **_country in the World War.

**Commander Steel **knew that _**Heywood**_**, I, could** have the same treatments done on young _**Henry Heywood, II**_ that were done on _**Heywood's, I's,**_ self but trusted in_** Heywood, II**_ to come back from the war alive and that it was best that _**Steel's**_ costume stayed hung_** up**_ and_ Steel_ remaining retired for_ now._

When _**Heywood**_**, I,** found out that _**Heywood**_**, I's,**_** very**_ son _**Heywood, II**_ was killed in Vietnam… it was a tragedy that was as ironic as it was devastating.

Young _**Heywood, II**_ would have been safer if _**Heywood, I**_ had made _young__** Heywood, II**_ a cyborg that fought the "Viet Cong" with _**Heywood, II's**_ fists and getting shot at point blank range!

Before young _**Heywood, II**_ died ...at least _**Heywood, II**_ bore** Commander Steel **a grandson that_ Heywood_**, I,** was honored to have named after** Commander Steel** ... ...named_** Henry Heywood, three**__._

Around 1986 the-Justice League of America Unlimited:-New Frontier was breaking up for the first time in 25 years and the last of the most famous founding members Orin Aquaman went to Detroit to form any J. League of America-: New-Frontier that Orin Aquaman could ...to keep _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ from falling apart forever.

The heroes that answered the call of duty were Zatanna... ... the Martian Manhunter... ...the Vixen... ...the Elongated Man..., ...Gypsy and **"Vibe."**

By then young _**Mr. Heywood**_ came of age and** Commander Steel** treated_** Mr. Heywood**_ to the transformation process that** Commander Steel** hadn't gave _**Heywood, II**_.

_**Mr. Heywood**_ agreed to the chance of becoming a** cybernetic organism** but soon felt like _**Mr. Heywood**_ had bitten off more than_** Mr. Heywood**_ could chew when the reality dawned on _**Mr. Heywood**_ ...that _**Mr. Heywood**_ would have to endure a series of painful operations that_** Mr. Heywood**_ couldn't stop once_** Mr. Heywood**_ started treatments.

_**Mr. Heywood**_ wanted _**Mr. Heywood's**_ grandfather to believe that_** Mr. Heywood**_ was brave enough to go through with the operations as _**Mr. Heywood**_ promised _**Heywood, I that**_ _**Mr. Heywood**_ would.

The operations were psychologically traumatizing but the doctors gave _**Mr. Heywood**_ an updated cybernetic rebuilding with titanium bones that had small, thin efficient hydraulics connected to that could lift great weights and increase _**Mr. Heywood's**_ speed.

**Commander Steel's** company made _**Mr. Heywood's**_ nearly invincible skin from a strong weaving of steel and plastic fibers.

_**Mr. Heywood's**_ still afraid of the treatments the doctors gave _**Mr. Heywood**_ but_** Mr. Heywood**_ doesn't ever want_** Mr. Heywood's**_ grandfather _**Heywood, I,**_ to feel like _**Heywood, I,**_ did something bad nor wrong to him_._

**Commander Steel** told Orin Aquaman that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ could use **Steel's** giant bunker as a base if they accepted_** Mr. Heywood**_** ...his grandson **into their numbers of heroes.

Orin Aquaman agreed and they called their headquarters "The Bunker."

Since there was no Franklin Delano Roosevelt around to coin the nickname_ Commander_ ... ..._**Mr. Heywood**_ just had to go with_** Mr. Heywood's **_**grandfather's **original name _"_Steel_**!**__!__**"**_ . ...

The new _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was now nicknamed "the Detroit League."

The problem with this _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ version was that the only super hero readers knew was ...of that was popular...that were one of the original _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was Aquaman.

Out of** El, Superman**_**; Wayne Bat man;**_ Wonder Woman Diana Prince; and_** Arthur Curry Aquaman ... **_the only hero they could get was the least famous Aquaman_**?**_

Readers complained...so ...Superman, Incorporated took_** Arthur Curry Aquaman**_ out of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_.

The-Martian Manhunter John Jones was one of the founding members in 1961 but who cared about The Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones?

"Nobody!" that's_ who!_

By this time in 1986 ... _**Mr. Kent El Superman**_ was revamped, _**Wayne Bat man**_ was revamped, Diana Prince was revamped but _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was still suffering in sales.

Superman, Incorporated decided to have a six issue **limited-issue** series revamping _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ calling it the_ LEGENDS_ miniseries!

The_** LEGENDS**_ miniseries was a crossover where _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ ...is destroyed and one of the New Gods of evil that can control people makes Metropolis turn against all super heroes and makes Metropolis believe that having super heroes is wrong.

It seemed as if they were having all of the most powerful _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's**_ enemies that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ had made come around to bite them in the back ...now that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was now weaker...**in order** to attempt destroying _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ once and for all _**finally**_.

Professor Anthony Ivo had decided to murder _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ with Professor Ivo's deadly inventions.

_**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was destroyed by Professor Ivo who created an android assassin to stalk _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's **__superhero_ called **Vibe** and strangle **Vibe** Mr. Ramone with a length of wire from behind and then dispatched** Hank Heywood, 3...**_**Steel Two**_ ...fighting, defeating** Mr. Heywood**_** ...**_mortally combating and putting Mr. Heywood in critical condition.

Another_** JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ foe _**Despero**_** who knew that**_ in order to take over the universe he had to eradicate __**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**__ had_ entered the alien fire of P**'**ytar and emerged stronger** ... **had found young** Mr. Heywood** in **Mr. Heywood's **_hospital room connected by tubes__**.**_

_**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ had **(The Gypsy) "Cynthia" Reynolds** go back to **"Cindy's"** home where young Ms. Reynolds could lay low so that she would be hopefully safe for a long time until it all blew over.

It seemed like the world was collapsing down around _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's**_ ears all about _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier.**_

_**Despero **_**delivered the final blow **to **Mr. Heywood** by dis-attaching the life support from **Mr. Heywood** and watching** Mr. Heywood** die right before _**Despero**_**.**

_**Despero**_ then stalked **"Gypsy"** and found** Gypsy's **parents home where** Gypsy **went into hiding and attacked the Reynolds family and the _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ that were there in THEIR home.

_**Despero**_ killed the Senior Ms. and Mr. Reynolds in the battle as The Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones, the team leader saved **Gypsy** airlifting Ms. Reynolds to safety just after **Gypsy's** parents were killed ... the Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones flying **Gypsy** to someplace **Gypsy** would not be found.

G. G. Godfrey controlled human beings so that they believed crime fighters were a menace.

_**Mr. Wayne**_, Green Lantern "Guy" Gardner, Kent Nelson Dr. Fate ... were teleported magickally by Doctor Fate.

Dinah The Black Canary, Theodore Kord the Blue Beetle, (William Batson) SHAZAM, were all drawn to Metropolis after _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ were destroyed and the above mentioned heroes were formed together into a more powerful _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_!

_**Booster Gold**_ joined the next new form of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ a few issues after they started over with issue one again.

After a while _**Booster Gold**_ having been just a human being in a power-suit** outfit** felt like_** Booster Gold**_ was being pushed to the back of the crowd of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier. **_Being around so many other super heroes really opened _**Booster Gold's**_ eyes as to how little fame and powers_** Booster Gold**_ had compared to other heroes_**.**_

_**Booster Gold**_ felt **second best** compared to others in the _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ and didn't get_ to_ handle any_ of_ the heavy jobs.

So _**Booster Gold**_ formed a spin-off of_** JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ named the Conglomerate and led people such as** "Gypsy;" "...Vibe's"** little brother who genetically had the same powers as his big brother ...was named_**, "**_**Reverb**_**..." Ms. Eckhart "**__Echo__**";**_** Ms. Donahue (Vapor**_**); Frostbite;**_** Slipstream; Scarab** and "Atom Smasher" Mr. Rothstein**. **

One day years later an African American construction worker was eating lunch up on a girder going through some bad times and thinking about killing _**Irons'**_ self when a fellow worker friend on the story above _**Irons**_ ...the friend worker had tripped on a cable and began to** fall.**

**The man falling had** a family, kids to take care of, and _**Irons**_ "saw that" cable hanging from the hook from the other side of the girder, as_** Irons**_ was getting up swiftly like a locomotive gaining speed.

_**Irons**_ jumped across to the other girder and jumped into thin air off the construction building grabbing steel cable, wrapping _**Irons'**_ wrist with the cable twice and grabbing the falling man.

There was a wooded platform built into part of that floor of the building so _**Irons**_ immediately dumped the worker onto it.

The metal hook above fell off the girder above and _**Irons'**_ cable suddenly went slack.

_**Irons**_ began falling as the metal cable swirled into slacked circles above _**Irons**_ as _**Irons**_ looked through the center of the slack circles of cable **at the sky**_ above _knowing that _**Irons**_ was going to fall to_** Irons'**_ death.

Luckily_** Kent was**_ nearby and saw what happened ...coming to help**.**

_**Kent**_ flew by** holding out a hand**; Irons reached an arm out, and grasped _**Kent's**_ hand.

_**Irons **_**hung down in thin air from**_** Kent's**_** arm length.**

When Kent descended _**Irons**_ down to the girder _**Irons**_ had leaped from so readily and _**Kent**_ flew off ..._**Irons**_ stood on the girder dumbfounded, saying,_ "_You _saved_ my _life!"__

_**Kent**_ looked back at_** Irons ... **_...**Clark El** waving back once replied, "Then make it count for something!"

One day when _**Doomsday**_ was killing _**Kent **_in battle**...Kent** and_** Doomsday**_ were fighting next to a building that being constructed… and the building collapsed inward...from top of where _**Irons**_ watched the battle.

_**Irons**_ wanted to see if _**Kent**_ would be winning the fight or not and was worried.

Construction workers had dug up a basement and the construction collapsed in on itself, as _**Irons**_ fell, was buried alive tumbling** into towards where the basement **was**...** by many metal girders.

_**Irons**_ tried to think of anything to keep occupied _**Irons'**_ mind...to keep it busy in the loneliness of the dark.

_**Irons**_ began to hear voices of many spirits...real spirits ...speaking in _**Irons'**_ head to _**Irons**_.

As _**Irons**_ tried to dig _**Irons'**_ way out of that basement towards sunshine...for days ...suddenly...the spirits began to bestow the powers of great strength to_** Irons**_ as_** Irons**_ slowly gained super strength.

The increasingly superior strength that _**Irons**_ gained ...the faster _**Irons**_ dug through the metal girders until_** Irons**_ reached sunlight...saying_, __**"Doomsday**_!

I've GOT to STOP _**Doomsday**__!"_

_**Irons**_ stood...rising up out of collapsed (pronunciation DE-BRR-EE) debris falling off of _**Irons**_ down _**Irons'**_ mighty body!

With _**Irons'**_ new-gained power of super strength _**Irons**_ ran swiftly in the direction the battle was heading...running throughout the streets following the collapsed buildings now with_** firefighters**_ digging victims out of the wreckage.

_**Irons**_ thought that if firefighters were still _digging_ people out of the wreckage then perhaps the battle might still be going on!

_**Irons**_ thought the word, "Please." to himself desperately.

_**Irons**_ thought because of _**Irons'**_ engineering degree that _**Kent**_ was Earth's greatest hero...as long the sun still shines ... ..._**Kent**_ is still fighting ... ..._**Kent**_ gets _**El's**_ power from the sun...**Kent** probably doesn't even need to stop to sleep nor eat!

_**Kent**_ has to still be fighting.

_**Kent**_ has to still be fighting.

**Kent**_ has_ to be still battling _**Doomsday**_ right now!

_**Irons**_ can help fight_** Doomsday**_!

_**Irons**_ almost ran past the spot where the path of the broken buildings ended.

_**Irons**_ almost didn't notice the golden building spire of the futuristic-looking, shining **Daily Planet Building** that was the first building _**Irons**_ had seen that was still standing.

Irons looked at The Daily Planet ... ...pausing.

_**Irons**_ saw something at the bottom...a golden plaque.

_**Irons**_ stepped towards the plaque ... ...reading it. It read, "

IN MEMORIAM OF SUPERMAN WHO DIED

ON THIS … SPOT DEFENDING METROPOLIS.

" _**Irons**_ felt lost ... ...not knowing what to do ...nor what to do with _**Irons**_ newly found great power.

Then _**Irons**_ thought of what _**Kent**_ told _**Irons**_. _**Irons**_ heard _**Irons**_ say in a memory, "You saved my life!"

Then _**Irons**_ heard in _**Irons'**_ memory **Kent** say, "Then MAKE IT STAND for something!"

A sound of a car exploding in the morning another day awoken_** Irons**_ to find_** Irons**_ were in bed in "the apartment".

_**Irons**_ heard a memory of_** Kent**_ in_** Iron's**_ head ...saying, "… Stand for something!"

The moment seemed to be stuck in time forever but only lasted a second as_** Irons**_ shot up out of_** Iron's **_bed and yanked on quickly and smoothly some jeans to help whoever had crashed into a building or crashed cars "or what (?)."

_**Irons**_ ran into the street to soon see what would soon become something far worse to _**Irons**_ personally.

_**Irons**_ soon realized that _**Irons**_ was looking at a gang member holding a huge "science fiction-like" _rifle_ looking at a burning Cadillac.

_**Irons**_ looked at the aluminum stock and plastic patterns on the light...high tech shotgun and recognized the giant machinegun like high tech device.

The sight of it enraged _**Iron's**_ blood itself ...it felt like to _**Irons**_ ...now _**Irons**_ knew what it felt like to feel _**Iron's**_ blood "boil".

The "audience" is asking, " … but why does _**Irons**_ recognize the gun when it is the first time _**Irons**_ has seen that type of **science-ficti**on_-like_ 'machine gun'?" read on and you'll see.

_**Irons**_ surged forward like a locomotive suddenly quickly in a moment that seemed lost forever in time.

_**Irons**_ simply ran right up to the gangster and grabbed the barrel of the thick rifle before the "kid" could get the barrel up quick enough to get a good body-shot in like he wanted to ...seconds feeling like minutes to _**Irons**_.

_**Irons**_ from there ...merely yanked the machine gun forward before the kid could get the kid's trigger finger tightened a**gain.**

In a rush of rage _**Irons**_ smashed the butt of the shotgun swinging down against the street ...cracking the rifle up enough that the shotgun was useless to anybody who wanted to operate the shotgun.

_**Irons**_ turned away _**Ironse's**_ back slightly to the gang member to swing the gun up and over _**Iron'**_s head.

_**Irons**_ swung the machine gun downward to bring the gun smashing down on the blacktop ...the gangster like an animal or an adolescent that had just lost the first prototype toy that he knew was going to be the next new thing... ...the gang member jumped on _**Ironse's**_ back.

The kid scrambled on_** Ironse's**_ back as if the kid was going to climb over _**Ironse's **_back and make a nosedive into the pavement trying to get the gun that was inoperable.

The adolescent scratched at_** Iron's**_ ears and neck...punching at_** Ironse's **_head.

The kid got in a few good ones...smashing_** Ironse's **_face with some pretty tight right hooks...but_** Irons**_ has been punched before ...no big deal.

The kid said_**, "**_**HEY,** man, let-go _my_ _**Toastmaster**__!__**" **_…. .

… Another day**:** it is morning before noon: on a building's front stone steps leading to the door of what in the big city as is known of as a brownstone apartment-building.

Sitting on the front steps _**Irons**_ is sitting and telling the kids in the neighborhood about the folktale of Iron John. … .

Continued...

- - -30- - -

D.

Fifty-Six Cottage Three

W

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Word Count 2,700

Four Hundred Six Grove Road, Three 2013

MA, WI 16 Disposable Copy

608 2372

AN ARTICLE, DIFFERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT!

by

Meredith, Mark

I'm willing to bet you that the average person doesn't think that there is a super human hero that's dead. That is a bet that is being...**excessively** too easy for "your writer" to take! The "narrator" would _not_ want to take advantage of "the reader" by making her or him take such a long-shot bet. Comic book readers would have known that there have been many super-powered heroes that have died such as: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman, Bruce Wayne Batman, ("Art Curry") Aquaman, Spiderman, Robert Banner the Hulk and Jim "Logan" Wolverine...at one point or another have come back. The story that I am to tell is coming from the 40's ...to be specific it begins in 1940.

On June 2, in 1940...**private **investigator and criminologist **Denny Colt** found out that _**Dr. Cobra **_had escaped jail again so **Denny **_had_ used **Denny's** skillful detective work to sleuth out the clues left by the **escape from prison** and found out the hideout of "Cobra"! Afterward **Denny** went to the police department immediately and stuck his head in the door of the police **Chief** "Mr. **Dolan**" saying, "GOOD evening … may _I _COME in?"

Meredith-2 …ENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT!

The **police** Chief said, "… '[**Denny Colt**!]' Haven't I ENOUGH trouble?" with a grumpy/worried look on **Dolan'**s face.

**Denny** pointed at "Dolan's" face saying, "… BET A nickel I KNOW who you're THINKING about!" as **Denny** circled the **room** to sit on "Dolan's" side of **Dolan**'s desk.

Dolan had a nickel in **Chief **Dolan's left pocket so **Dolan** "fished" in **Chief Dolan's** pocket. Chief Dolan put a shining nickel in **Denny's** palm as **Chief** **Dolan** returned to staring out the big window at Central City's skyline from inside** Chief **Dolan**'s **office wall in shock again thinking about where** "Cobra"**was while **Dolan** blew smoke rings putting **Dolan**'s pipe down on the desk. The smoke rings were almost like a deep sigh as Dolan said, "You're right! Here's your nickel. It's _** ... **_**Cobra**!"

**Denny** held out **Denny's** open palm looking down confidently at "the new" nickel gleaming in **Denny's** hand...nickels "was worth more" back then but not _**as**_ WORTH that nickel. That nickel was **Denny's** reward for knowing from a guard that **Denny** had paid for information that told Denny by phone that there had been a breakout by "the doctor". **Denny** accepted the nickel ...his reward ...saying, "Thank you …. SO _** ... '**__Cobra__**'**_ HAS escaped AGAIN ...why don't you build stronger jails?" jokingly! Denny slid back...getting a better seat on that end of the desk ...coolly saying**, "**Oh, well, I SUPPOSE I, **'**[Denny Colt],**'** criminologist AND PRIVATE detective, WILL have TO aid you AGAIN! **I** **KNOW where **_** ... '**_Cobra_**'**_** is!"**

Meredith-3 "…FERRENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE

SPIRIT!"

As **Chief **Dolan had begun to pick up with Chief Dolan's left hand...the pipe and was about to slowly put it in Chief Dolan's mouth...**Dolan** quickly spun Dolan's head around to look in surprise at Denny ... ... **Chief Dolan** merely saying,_** "?"**_Dolan immediately grabbed **Denny** by the back of **Denny's** suit jacket and pushed down **Denny's** blue hat to make sure **Denny** had **Denny's** hat for the "trip" they were about to go on...briskly walking **Denny** towards the door. Chief** Dolan** sputtered, "Then WHAT'RE YOU STANDING here for? C'mon!" **Denny** was trying to look back to talk some more to **Dolan** but Dolan had squished down the hat so far down that **Denny** couldn't...as **Denny** tried to pull the hat out of his eyes by the visor so that **Denny** could at least see!

**Denny** held one open palm in **Denny's** way like a stop sign in front of them as **Denny** tried to walk slower than Chief Dolan …Denny saying, "Wait a minute, hold ON!" **Dolan** had managed to push Denny back out of the office door and into the hallway once again before **Denny** stopped and Chief Dolan walked around to the other side of Denny to listen to what **Denny** had to say...seriously. **Denny** whipped the hat from **Denny's** head...leaning forward over **Denny's** hat to straighten the crumpled **thing** out**...Denny** saying, "I WANT THAT reward, **Dolan**! So, if you'll GIVE me an HOUR HEAD START, I'LL GET him FOR you!"

Chief Dolan took the tobacco pipe out of "**Dolan**'s" mouth where **Dolan** had "stuck" the pipe to get it out of "**the** Chief's" way ...in his right hand Chief took the pipe and pointed it at Denny ... ... saying, "FINE, kid! O.K... hmph... ... Take it EASY ...he's a CUNNING old BIRD!" Dolan smiled at Denny ... ... this was the kind of professional friendship they had ... ... Denny was a P.I. bounty hunter ...a genius criminologist that could get anybody with a bounty on his head ...and had a better chance of doing it without anybody getting shot. Denny was a bother. Denny would stick **Denny's** face in Chief's office door without knocking but they were also friends.

Meredith-4 "…FERRENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE

SPIRIT!"

**Denny** went into the dull gray colors of the jagged back-alleys of Central City's Chinatown quickly dashing from deep shadow to deep spots of dark quickly ...intermittently at a steady pace here and there so that nobody could see Denny. Suddenly Denny saw what Denny was looking for ...the sidewalk with the manhole close to the curb's gutter where _Cobra_ had set up a hideout just before the police put **"the good **doctor**"** back in jail before **Cobra **had escaped. **Denny** quietly and quickly picked up the manhole cover and put it aside ...descending down the metal ladder rungs built into the brick wall of the sewer. When Denny's shoe "touched down" on the floor of the sewer Denny pulled out Denny's handgun from the inside pocket of Denny's trench-coat and began to look around. Denny put Denny's back to the cinderblock wall of the other side of the tunnel and inched Denny's way along the wall until there was no light until Denny finally found the archway/corner to the open chamber where Cobra's hideout mainly was and where Cobra's light was. Denny stuck Denny's gun around the corner archway and stuck Denny's head out of the shadow behind the corner to shoot anybody who could possibly be sneaking up on Denny.

Peering around the shadowy archway corner Denny saw the large chamber. The chamber was supported by three larger archways of old stone blocks and saw ...small and tiny in the giant room _**Cobra **_standing below a gigantic "bell" jar filled with chemicals supported by some sort of tripod connected to a "fenced in" walkway that was connected to its middle with a ladder leading up to the walkway. There was one of Cobra's thugs on the catwalk ...a half-Japanese African-American this time as Cobra held a normal "flask beaker" in **the** doctor's right hand ...calling out to **the** doctor's lab assistant, "MORE chlorine, Leeng, HURRY! It's READY! …. !"

Meredith-5 "…ENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT!"

Denny rounded the edge of the thick block-built door entrance with the arc at the top of the "doorway" to the room still aiming at Cobra Denny's back more-or less still close to the wall as Denny announced Denny's self, " … Game's UP, _**... **_Cobra ...I'M taking you IN!"

Cobra turned as Leeng was opening the top of the gigantic bell and in surprise and shock dropped the beaker in Cobra's right hand the flask dashed to pieces across the stone floor...as "**the** doctor" said in hatred ...only, "!" Leeng heard Leeng's boss's cry of disbelief and began walking to the walkway's ladder. Cobra said again, "'**… **Denny'!" As Leeng descended the ladder meaning business, Leeng took out of Leeng's pocket with Leeng's left hand so that **Denny** wouldn't notice ...a knife! Denny ignored Cobra and walked up towards the ladder, trained Denny's gun on Leeng, to show him Denny** MEANT **business. Cobra shook Cobra's fist at Denny ...the doctor letting Denny know the doctor's frustration with venomous words**, "**ALWAYS the police interfere WITH my experiments! Some day they will BOW DOWN BEFORE me!**"**

**Denny** walked past "the harmless" **Cobra **to prove **Denny's** dominance to the doctor's goon Denny commanding**, "**Come down, you!**"**

Leeng did come down...but not in the way Denny wanted! Leeng almost to "the ground" from the ladder spun 'round...twisting ...planted one of his now-turned feet on a ladder rung and leaped his whole body down upon "Denny ... " ... Leeng's knife at the ready! Denny had been in enough fights to know that Denny could time a "right cross" that would knock him backwards before Leeng could slash Denny and Denny took the opportunity to it!

"Cobra"had circled around the room behind Denny and past Denny ... ... looking for an opportunity ...an opening to take advantage of Denny so that Cobra could keep the "lab" that Cobra worked so hard to set up and continue the doctor's illegal experiments in it. Leeng slammed right into the "right cross" and was hurled bodily backwards slamming into the _**floor. **_Cobra began to sidestep ...circling back around behind Denny "about" the room ...stopped after a few steps...and when Denny had **thrown** the right **cross** at the doctor's thug...**Cobra** timed it so that Cobra ran at **Denny** jumping at **Denny**. Cobrayanked at **Denny** by the back of **Denny's** blue trench-coat collar yanking **Denny** back as Cobra clawed at **Denny's** eyes. As **Denny** being yanked back stumbled past him..._**"...Cobra"**_ crossed in front of **Denny** as **Denny** tried to elbow behind **Denny** at _Cobra _and missed **Cobra**_**. **_"The doctor" jumped at **Denny** with the fervor of a maniac... switching hands to shove **Denny's** face hurling backward. **Denny** brought down **Denny's** outstretched gun arm to **Denny's** waist level to shoot the Cobra that was "running in front and past **Denny's** front but wasn't there any longer." **Denny** got **Denny's** back slammed against the stone wall **Denny** firing "one off" at the Cobra that wasn't in front of **Denny** but to **Denny's** side now. **"Cobra's"**clawing hand covered **Denny's** line of sight as **Denny's** firing wildly shot the gigantic beaker of chemicals. The shattered hole in the giant flask directed a gigantic stream of chemical liquid straight at **Denny** spattering **Denny** up against the wall made up of stone blocks and "sparing" Cobra who was standing just to the side of **Denny**. _Cobra _realized that if **Denny** was there then **Chief Dolan** wouldn't be far behind because **Denny** worked with Dolan. "Cobra"knew **Denny**. Every time that **Cobra **escaped, Dolan would send **Denny** to soften **Cobra **and the doctor's "grunts..." **Denny** holding them at gunpoint until Dolan's officers burst in soon after and then "would hand the criminals over to" police custody as "they would call it" and **Denny** would get the monetary award for the_ "price on their heads". _Sloshed in the chemicals **Denny** leaned with **Denny's** back against the wall ...like **Denny** was stuck magnetically back against the wall for a moment before **Denny's** inert body slid down the wall to the floor. Cobra dragged "Cobra's"unconscious "lab assistant" up a stone stairway so that the police couldn't question Leeng and dragged Leeng into a secret hidden door "the _**doctor**_" had created. **Denny** turned over once tried to get up from the glowing neon yellow chemicals and collapsed into the pool of chemicals ...unmoving! Traveling the alleys of the local Chinatown for so long so that **Denny** would not be seen much on main heavy trafficked roads it is only scarce minutes before an hour is up and if **Denny** could hear ... **" ... Denny"** would hear a police-car siren in the night. Above ground the night sky and the silence of night seems almost to shatter from the sudden "siren cut on" close to the entrance of the dark alley. An undercover unmarked stakeout car "suddenly pulls screeching up to the" walkway next to the alley and three police officers "run full tilt into" the alley entrance. Chief** Dolan** was at the front yelling, "HURRY UP you men! Denny may be in TROUBLE!" The three officers ran with rifle and "Tommy gun" alike charging towards the manhole next to the walkway.

Meredith-6 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE

SPIRIT!"

Meredith-7 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE

SPIRIT!"

Meredith-8 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE

SPIRIT!"

When "Dolan's" men practically burst through the doorway to the chamber as **Denny's** instructions led **"the Chief"** from when **Denny** was told the directions before **Denny** left the police department the substance had spread seeping across the floor slicking the ORANGEISH-red brick tiled floor making it glossy and reflective. The two policemen that had rushed in first with Chief** Dolan** looked down quizzically at how much liquid _**Cobra **_had managed to put into that gigantic "flask" that it had spread out around the room a quarter of an inch deep. Because of their police training, the first two police officers knew that **Cobra **and any henchmen "the doctor" had were gone and escaped from this H.Q. for good. Because of this; the police officer pair allowed themselves to regard their squiggly reflections in the liquid that was now thinned-out ...now-transparent looking "water". "**Dolan**" noticed **Denny** lying hurt in a deeper puddle that appeared to only be transparent liquid because it had thinned as it spread out about the room. Chief Dolan was the only one that noticed **Denny** at first because Chief **Dolan** knew **Denny** best. Dolan pointed across "the room" at **Denny** yelling, "There's beep A 'SCRAP!' Look! That's 'Denny' lying IN the POOL of WATER!" **Dolan** flipped **Denny's** stiff body like a stiff board...like a piece of "cord wood" and knelt behind **Denny's** rictus-ed form leaning against Dolan's arm...**"Denny's"** frame propped awkwardly against Chief Dolan's arm under **Denny's** shoulders. The red-haired Irish cop leaned over **Denny's** frame from a distance peering at **Denny's** eyes frozen shut to see if **Denny** looked like **Denny** was dead or not ...yet. "Dolan" stared at **Denny's** face a long while finally accepting that "**the **Chief's" good friend was "dead."

Meredith-9 "…FERENT LY ABLED SUPER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT!"

**Denny** had a frown of agony on his shadowed face as if **Denny** was frozen forever in time. **"The **Chief**"** looked over at the leaning Irish cop and said, "**DEAD**! Get the coroner, Kelley!"

When police officer Kelley had got to the nearest payphone and called the coroner to come down there the coroner examined the "body" and got back up to walk over to Chief** "Dolan"** and state the words, "This man's dead all right! Rigor mortis has ALREADY set IN! I'D call IT HEART failure ...no serious WOUNDS."

Chief Dolan reached up ...thinking thoughtfully for Dolan's pipe...slowly...that was firmly clenched between Chief"Dolan's" molars and took it out of Dolan's mouth as Dolan said, "Heart failure don't SEEM right! NO… he was a GREAT kid … I-I LIKED him."

The next morning was the wake...and the local Central City's newspaper called THE NEWS TIMES got the story and printed: "

'[**Denny Colt**] MURDERED [...**Colt**] TO BE

BURIED IN Wildwood Cemetery'

Central City's Denny Colt prominent young specialist criminologist was slain last night by the criminal _** ... **_Cobra. T …. "

... Continued.

- - -30- - -

Meredith-10 "…PER HEROES ...THE SIN-CITY-ESQUE DENNIS COLT: THE SPIRIT!"


	6. Chapter 6

HANDI CAPE-**ABLE** SUPER HEROES… UNCLE SAM?

by

M. W. Meredith

The average person would say that there is no such thing as a superhero named Uncle Sam and would put down good money that if there** were** such a hero, the hero would sane.

That person would be wrong as all get out.

The comic company that created the Plastic-Man and the Spirit once created Unk. who would start fights with Axis JapaNazis on covers of comic books after Japan surprise-announced its intentions by attacking Pearl Harbor halfway through WW II.

D.C. Comics bought the rights to some heroes from Police Comics' Company in the 70's, as D.C. is wont to do at certain times in its history, and met the first World War II Super Friends...Flash I, Sentry (Lantern 1), Carter Hall (the first), the Atom (One), the Spectre, Hour Man, Sandman, Dr. Fate and Johnny Thunder.

Then Unk. created the Freedom Fighters in a parallel universe with an Earth that was still fighting its W.W. II against Hitler with his team of the Ray, Phantom Lady, the Human Bomb and Doll Man!

Unk. was super strong and claims to have met legends like Iron John and has had arm wrestling contests with Paul Bunyan.

He has met Pecos Bill who had once ridden the Texas tornados, but this story begins in another time...in the 1990's.

In the previous decade Unk.'s battle against Adolph Hitler came to an end as heroes from the multiverse of Earth-Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, Earth-X fought a battle so great that it went to the beginning of the multiverse and destroyed all universes except for one.

The battle changed the present so that all of the super-heroes were thrown across all of time and into other universes and timelines in different incarnations.

The story begins, once again I warn you, ...in the latter part of the 90's.

Unk. reappeared as the representation of America at the point in time of 1997 as a homeless, unwashed, vagrant spouting political epithet as if he were crazy.

Unk. knew certain things about each American person Unk. met but didn't know why he sensed this knowledge, doubting himself by suspecting that he was insane.

Unk. remembered knowing Buffalo Bill and Abe Lincoln but wasn't sure whether it was real memory or perhaps just insanity.

Unk. had reached an age of America's shoddy condition when the representation of America, Unk. didn't know if Unk.'s visions were memories nor hallucinations.

Unk. was attacking guilty Savings and Loans people; worse yet … an evil version of himself that was neatly dressed, not homeless; and Unk. saw himself firing musket upon Daniel Shays, Daniel's rebels in Boston 1786.

Unk. heard about an average man running as senator having to drop out of the race because of a Rush Limbaugh-like opponent whom lambastes the democrat for being liberal… with the republican's riches.

Unk. heard about how this republican was having an 800 million dollar victory parade and press conference.

Unk. heard that an **Uncle Sam** was going to be presiding and making an appearance at the victory conference.

Unk. decided that Unk. had to go on a trek to that press conference no matter what.

It was hard …though …to keep Unk.s mind on one subject.

Unk.'s thoughts seemed to be random and every time Unk. thought he was seeing a memory of Unk's. past it turned out to be a vision and Unk. ended up lying face-down somewhere else.

Unk. didn't know whom Unk. was sometimes and sometimes Unk. knew that Unk. was Unk. almost like some delusion to other people whom talked to Unk…. to Unk's. self too.

Unk. traveled through the dust bowls of the 30's and the republic of Abraham Lincoln. Unk. came to in the restroom in the Newfoundland Hotel right in front of Mr. Cannon's parade.

Unk. knew that he once had a hat but didn't know where he had placed it or if Unk. still owned it at all like a bad dream.

Good old Unk. saw Uncle Sam in the parade … walking to the victory conference and Unk. did his best to follow after Unk. in the parade crowd …. Unk. yelling questions toward Sam who's answers he didn't know.

At the conference, he saw Sam as the Sam…Unk. used to be during World War II… only evil.

It was as if the evil Uncle Sam was insulting the super-hero Unk.

The good Unk. attacked the evil Sam and ended up smashing into the stilts of an Uncle Sam impersonator whom stood on stilts.

Unk. knocked the Sam impersonator down and was arrested by police officers on hand for the victory press conference.

Unk. was taken to a jail cell with other protesters of Mr. Cannon and found out that what Unk. did created a real news scene.

When they let Unk. out… all of the sudden Unk. began growing in stature unbelievably until Unk. was equal in stature to the Statue of liberty…looming at colossal size next to Lady Liberty.

Unk. towered over America striding with great footsteps across America until Unk. reached Washington State …and smoke as thick as pea soup.

Unk. pushed on past the smoke to find surprisingly enough … himself smoking a fifty dollar bill and blowing smoke across America.

This giant-well-dressed Sam was kicking up his feet that were resting on top of the Capital Building and sitting back on millions of TVs, as they were a big …. … supporting him.

This new Sam said that they were both Unk. but that the evil Sam was the spirit of a nation …lying to everybody about how the U.S. was perfect and always right when there was still sexism, crime, such as that in our history.

The real Unk. said that Unk. admitted America's problems now and that America could change.

The well-dressed Sam struck the homeless Unk. over and over and over again.

The titanic blows hurt the first Unk. but the more Unk. was punched the more the evil Sam was injured almost as if by magic by invisibly **struck** blows.

The evil Sam had kicked the homeless Unk. once and punched the first Unk. five times in all…while spouting empty, evil quotes sounding like he now was the one whom was insane instead of the homeless Unk.

The evil Sam was too hurt to continue fighting…the good, Unk. stood, up straight and blew on the evil Sam turning Sam into dust.

All that was left of the fake Sam was a pile of dust and the true Unk'.s hat which the imposter had been wearing.

When the dust clouds had cleared Unk. was normal sized upon a sidewalk next to Unk's. top hat.

The real Unk. put his signature hat back on knowing whom Unk was cured of his insanity now and forever … walking happily down the sidewalk knowing that good things were coming Unk'.s way in America. …. .

… …. … Continued .

- - -30- - -

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is a missing scene fan-nonfiction. This is in movie-verse. I'm bad at doing descriptions. This is a single story... Is an awful summary, this is. ... A movie-fiction, honest! _I stink at writing summaries._ R+ R. Don't forget to favorite me! … A relationship is Betty/Robert Bruce Banner the Hulk in this story. Story takes place in PreIron Man 2. This story takes place PostX-MEN 3: THE LAST STAND. I wrote this in English class for an assignment. ... Is a Bettynner-the-Hulk story. both have a relationship in this story. ... This is ON HIATUS. … UPDATED! Please review! This article UPDATED 4/3/13! The Banner the Hulk/Betty slash is the relationship in the story. _Story is better than the summary just read._ The relationship in the story is Banner the Hultty. Do not give me any_ flames, you troll!_ This is officially a spoiler alert for THE INCREDIBLE HULK # ONE, VOLUME ONE. This is a sequel to HANDICAPPED MYSTERY WOMEN AND MYSTERY MEN...THE AVENGERS. BRxB... _Please ignore the bad spelling/grammar._ Story is set after IRON MAN (ONE). Relationship in this story is Robert Bruce Banner x Betty. _Don't like, don't read. _

Warning, I like to capital, underline titles like the titles uv super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest "graphic comic" reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' **_buy_** the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface … Ita_lic_s...capitals ... **un**_der_line...etc. … . . In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning...this is an article! This is not a fix. This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You've been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fanfic. you w'll be disappointed! Don't blame me! ...

The End

HANDICAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE

GARGOYLE? ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet you don't think that a superhuman villain from the first appearance of the Rampaging Hulk could turn out to be a superhuman hero.

That is a mistake that the average person might make! ...

... Banner was a Radiologist who was attempting to make for the government a nuclear energy device.

Ross... ...a military general assigned to oversee the energy experiments would yell at Banner about how the energy experimentation didn't have to be cautious ...that he should just risk lives and go through with the experiments quickly.

He would say to Banner's-self about how if Ross wanted a reaction out of Banner... ...that he would get his deadly weapon.

Banner would give Ross his reaction ...a nuclear reaction ...then he would get Ross's Military invention... ...a living weapon ...a radioactive monster...a Hulk.

Another scientist kept arguing that Banner should have given the other scientists...Banner's formulae on Gamma radiation.

Banner refused still to give up his Gamma formulae.

Ross's daughter was a young woman who was allowed to see the top-secret goings on in New Mexico's Covert Gamma Base.

Her name was Betty Ross ...obviously named by her father after Betsy Ross because of Ross's "Super" patriotism.

Miss Ross was obviously attracted to Banner whenever Miss Ross got the chance to talk to Banner.

Banner was sweeping Banner's eyes across the restricted desert area with binoculars from the bunker to make sure no more people were put at risk.

Suddenly ... ...Banner saw somebody who had wandered onto the nuclear radiation zone.

Banner told one of the scientists to delay the radiation test until he got the person off the government property_. _

The person Banner told was a covert plant from the U.S.S.R... ...Igor Starsky.

The plant was there to find out the formulas behind Gamma Irradiation and sabotage American radiation testing.

Starsky tested the experimental Gamma Radiation release and the explosion of energy would assume-ably kill Banner by way of Gamma Radiation poisoning by nightfall.

Starsky tested the Gamma Irradiator and the Gamma radiation irradiated the desert, the creatures in the desert … except for the people in the radiation bunker areas like the young man Banner saved.

After the Gamma test was finished and Starsky was in the clear.

Starsky pretended to go home but instead ransacked Banner's military-style cabin and Starsky looked for Banner's Gamma Radiation formulae.

Starsky heard that Banner was being detained in a locked room by the government for study of the effects of Gamma radiation until he died soon.

Suddenly the Rampaging Hulk Banner showed up...coming in through the door of Banner's cabin because of Banner's memories within the Rampaging Hulk.

It turned out Banner, while Banner was alone in the cell had changed into the Rampaging Hulk for the first time and knocked down the wall to get away ...unluckily for Starsky.

He grabbed Starsky's gun out of Starsky's hands after Starsky shot the Rampaging Hulk.

The Rampaging Hulk crushed the gun in Banner's own hand.

The Rampaging Hulk picked Starsky up by the scruff of Starsky's shirt and threw Starsky across a table.

The Military Police came by the time the Rampaging Hulk was long gone ...and Starsky was imprisoned as a covert spy.

In a cell ...Starsky used a circuitry radio in a fake fingernail implanted in Starsky's hand to report to the U.S.S.R. that there was a mutated radiation creature in America called the Hulk.

The information made its way to be taken to give to Russia's foremost Radiation Scientist-Genius... ...the Gargoyle.

Gargoyle was a Soviet man that was forced by the government of the U.S.S.R. to work on nuclear substances so much that he had mutated to a dwarf with a big brain in Gargoyle's cranium.

Gargoyle had become a "mutant" genius and an atom bomb scientist. … . .

Meredith-2 HANDICAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE GAR …. .

Meredith-3 …CAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE GARGOYLE?!

The End


	8. Chapter 8

M, G. Duramen _Approx Word Count 300

506 Cottage Road Three _2013; M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. ... This is a one-time only story. ... Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to favorite me! Story takes place in PreSuperman II. This story takes place Post-THE INCREDIBLE HULK (2). I wrote this in English class for an assignment. Please review! This is officially a spoiler alert for direct to Video Store SUPERMAN/SHAZAM. Sequel to DISABLED SUPER POWERED HERO ... THE MAXX. ... Story is set after SUPERMAN (I). Warning...this is an article! This is not a Fic; this is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You've been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed! Don't blame me!

The End

M, G. Duramen Approx Word Counted 800

506 Cottage Road Three _2013: M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

AN ESSAY: POEM: HAN-DICAPPED SUPER

HUMAN

HEROES ... MARVEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAPTAIN

MAR-VELL, CAPTAIN MARVEL!

by

M. Meredith

I am going to make a gambit that the average person doesn't think there is a super man that got cancer from a military nerve gas and died from that very cancer.

I'm right, correct?

That's a no brain-er!

Of course, you knew that!

Captain Marvel number one was created after, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, ...Fawcett Comics created Captain in the same tradition of; Mr. Kent; El; and Wonder Woman.

The Captain, number one was a super-man that transformed into a skinny, nerdy young Newsboy when, Captain, said a magic code word made just for he and his sister.

That's getting ahead of my self, though.

Captain was super-intellectual, super strong, invincible, could call bolts of lightning from the sky, had super-stamina and super-speed.

There was even a point of time wherein, William Batson was more popular than, Mr. Kent, himself!

D.C. Comics sued Fawcett Comics because the Captain was too much of in the tradition of, Mr. Kent.

For about 30 years, D.C. Comics fought Fawcett Comics over who would be able to publish a comic book with Captain Marvel as its title.

After about three decades of fighting, each other…Fawcet Comics in a surprising move gave the bigger company D.C. Comics the rights to the character named the Captain.

The comic company D.C. Comics grabbed the rights to use that name, Captain Marvel, tightly and firmly in its seeming hands; turned around; and tried to slam that name ... Captain Marvel, on the cover of a comic and sell a D.C. Comic Book named Captain Marvel finally.

By the time D.C. Comics spun around, D.C. Comics' proverbial jaw dropped.

By the time D.C. Comics spun around to put the words, Captain Marvel on a cover and print it, they all saw that Marvel Comics had created their own Captain Marvel character.

Meredith-2 HAN-DICAPPED SUPER HUMAN HEROES ... MARVEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAP …. !

Due to that simple fact, D.C. Comics could not put out _**AN**__Y_ comic books with the words, Captain Marvel, anywhere on the cover!

Instead, D.C. Comics ended up trying to work into the titles of D.C. Comics' Captain Marvel titles William Batson's secret magick code word, SHAZAM.

On the covers D.C. Comics put out series' named, With One Magic Word … SHAZAM! ... SHAZAM … the New Adventures, THE POWER OF SHAZAM!, THE 12 LABORS OF SHAZAM also BILLY BATSON AND THE MAGIC OF SHAZAM!

It was no wonder that kidd-o's began calling Captain merely the name, SHAZAM!

On the inside of the comics, he was simply called Captain Marvel, though.

The idea of William Batson, the Captain Marvel, being named, SHAZAM, is simply a misconception, though.

Marvel Comic's Captain was a space-man from an alien planet with his own super hero mask that was a thick helmet.

Captain wore a white and green military alien space-uniform and had a ray gun.

On Captain's first cover, the artist had Captain, first landing on Earth walking among these Earthlings who were staring at him in awe and shock, as Captain walked on past them.

Captain had the Kryptonian-esque name Mar-Vell, which explained why he let Earthlings call him Captain Marvel.

Captain Mar-Vell Captain Marvel was given the Kree Nega Bands that process sun radiation much like the Captain's, prototype, Mr. Kent, could! … . .

… When Captain's side kick Rick Jones smashed together the Nega Bands, Captain took Rick Jones' place and soon Captain took care of the problem that was at hand at that moment.

The Nega Bands also gave Captain Mar-Vell a well nigh degree of steel-like invincibly hard skin! … .

Meredith-3 …VEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAPTAIN MAR-VELL, CAPTAIN MARVEL!

The end

M, G. Durame _Approx Word Count 300

506 Cottage Road Three 2013 M, G. Duramen

Madison 5371 Disposable Copy

3372

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
